masteraaronsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hub: Dark Sun
Dark Sun is possibly the most unique campaign setting for Dungeons & Dragons in any edition. Eschewing the Tolkienian roots of the fantasy genre, Dark Sun draws on the harsh mystique of historic Arabia and blends it with a post-apocalyptic brutality to produce a truly fascinating world. Shortly after the release of the Pathfinder RPG, I became interested in Dark Sun as a way to provide a change of pace from the standard fantasy fare of D&D and its companion systems. However, there was no Dark Sun material for Pathfinder. I was fortunate enough to stumble across the good people of Athas.org, who had produced a version of Dark Sun for D&D 3.5. However, some of that material was too dated for use in Pathfinder, and other parts I simply did not like. I've always been a very idiosyncratic gamer, as a glance through the house rules sections of this wiki should demonstrate. Therefore, unsatisified with the canned version, I set out to make my own. Download Links Dark Sun Pathfinder Campaign Setting Addendum: Contacts Dark Sun Pathfinder Campaign Setting The Dark Sun Pathfinder Campaign Setting (DSPF) was the product of a summer where I had far too much free time. The DSPF is still very much a work in progress, albeit extremely slow progress at this time. Currently it includes the following material. *'Chapter 1: Races' provides racial write-ups for each major Dark Sun race, and some that are not traditional parts of the setting. Some races that exist in traditional Pathfinder have substantially different racial abilities in DS. Races include: aarakocra, dwarves, elves, goliaths, half-elves, half-giants, halflings, humans, muls, pterrans, and thri-kreen. *'Chapter 2: Classes' includes all material for each Dark Sun class, including three new classes: psions, psychic warriors, and wilders. Some classes, such as barbarians, have very few changes; others, such as bards, are completely rewritten. The original draft of the DSPF does not include any of the content in the Advanced Player's Guide or Ultimate Magus. *'Chapter 3: Character Options' is a grab-bag of material. It includes new and revised skills, new general and psionic feats, substantially reworked item creation rules, character flaws, action points, and psionic wild talents. *'Chapter 4: Prestige Classes' includes fourteen new or revised prestige classes designed to complement the Dark Sun setting. Classic PrCs such as the assassin work quite differently in DS, while others like the healer adept could only exist in the barren wastelands of Athas. *'Chapter 5: Equipment' includes a completely revised weapon and armor list, new special materials, and a large range of ancillary goods and services. It also features new or revised enchantments for magical/psionic items. *'Chapter 6: Combat & Survival' introduces new rules for injuries and called shots, environmental hazards, and addiction. It also provides an overview of the terrain of Athas, an invaluable tool for any Dark Sun DM. *'Chapter 7: Magic & Psionics' details new magic and psionics rules specifically for the Dark Sun setting, as well as complete spell and power lists for each class. This chapter also includes extensive errata for magic and psionics to help it fit better with the Dark Sun setting and with the Pathfinder system. *'Addendum: Contacts' includes special rules for creating long-term contacts for any player character. These rules will eventually be merged with the Character Options chapter, but for now can exist independently.